


we're going down (fuck my life in half)

by mortarsmayfall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Grandmaster, Glass Dildos, M/M, Service Top, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Loki (Marvel), making up sex toys is fun, specifically the strapless kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortarsmayfall/pseuds/mortarsmayfall
Summary: "Glass," Loki breathed, in disbelief. "It's made ofglass.""And I want you to fuck me with it," the Grandmaster confirmed, smiling easily. "Will that be a problem?"





	we're going down (fuck my life in half)

"You cannot be serious," said Loki.

"Oh, but I am, darling."

He stared at the clear blue (it was always fucking blue) thing in the Grandmaster's hands, the alien curve of it. It flared into an egg shape on one end, following with a few ridges on the inner curve, finishing on a slightly sharper flare on the other. Its lines were clean, ergonomic – almost _beautiful_ , if it weren't –

"Glass," Loki breathed, in disbelief. "It's made of _glass."_

"And I want you to fuck me with it," the Grandmaster confirmed, smiling easily. "Will that be a problem?"

Loki pressed his mouth into a hard little line. Asgardians were _not_ prudes, but this was – new. Most people didn't prefer _glass_ to – pleasure themselves. 

"It’ll hurt," Loki muttered, more to himself than to the Grandmaster. "You want me to hurt you?"

The Grandmaster laughed his startled laugh, the kind where he threw his head back. As if Loki had told some rollicking joke. He took Loki by the shoulders, thumbs smoothing over the sheer fabric of his robe.

Loki couldn't help but notice he still had the absurd-looking toy in one of his hands, now pressing into his shoulder. 

"Loki, darling, precious," the Grandmaster said, still laughing, "if I were to give you a, an itemized list of _truly_ painful things I’ve put up my ass, this wouldn't even be – top twenty, and I’m quite convinced it'd take me half a day, tops, to write you that list."

Loki's mouth twisted. "If you wanted me to fuck you, I could just –"

"Shapeshift? _Lazy,_ " the Grandmaster said, rolling his eyes. "Improvisation is the – spice of life. It’s the spice of _my_ life, anyways."

He pulled away, curling one hand around the flared base of the toy, the end presumably for the one "giving." Loki bit his lip. 

_Norns, it's harness-free. He wants me to use it just as much as him._

"Fine," Loki said, too quickly for him to regret what he was signing onto. "Fine, I’ll do it."

The Grandmaster smiled. 

–

Loki couldn't bear to look. 

He could _feel_ it – the cool egg-shaped flare of the toy rested against him, the Grandmaster hovering above him. No matter how long he held it, the glass wouldn't warm – not substantially, at least. Despite everything, he felt himself growing slick, the Grandmaster's knuckles brushing against his clit. 

"Easy," the Grandmaster said, and pushed it in slow. 

It was _big_ – which made sense, because it shouldn't slide out – but the sensation was still overwhelming. A punched-out gasp tore from Loki's chest and the Grandmaster's other hand landed down on his solar plexus, steadying him. 

"Beautiful," said the Grandmaster, and good god when did the toy _end,_ it was still pushing in. He felt _full,_ like he had a rock inside of him, nudging gently at the spot that made him whine. "Oh, that's _incredible.”_

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Eventually the Grandmaster stopped, the toy fully seated within him, gave it a couple pumps in and out that made Loki bite back a groan.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"I wish you could see how pretty this looks," the Grandmaster purred, wiggling the toy in a way that made Loki want to slap him. "The blue – it suits you gorgeously."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The Grandmaster pulled him up and kissed him, forcing Loki to rock his weight down, onto the toy. He realized abruptly that the ridging in the glass was to stimulate his clit and made an embarrassing noise into the Grandmaster's mouth.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Here, I’ll make this easy for you."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Loki felt loose and pliant, already fucked-out just by the toy, so he didn't mind when the Grandmaster hauled him down to straddle him. He ran his hands over the Grandmaster's long legs, arranged them around his hips.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The Grandmaster looked good like this, he had to admit – a warm expanse of tan skin and glitter, the hard gleam in his eye gone, temporarily tamed. For _Loki._

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He brought a hand up, touched Loki's cheek, tucked a lock of sweat-damp hair behind his ear. The Grandmaster stared at him in his odd way.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Come to think of it," the Grandmaster said, strangely soft, "I don't remember the last time someone's taken me this way."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Never too late to make new memories," Loki murmured, reaching behind himself and working a slicked-up finger into the Grandmaster, who hummed gladly at the intrusion.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

If Loki was a volatile bundle of nerves during sex, the Grandmaster was the complete opposite. He was loose, languid – infuriatingly sexy in his fluidity. When Loki added a second finger the Grandmaster caught his wrist and gasped "ah, don't stop," and in that moment Loki didn't think he could've even if the room was on fire.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He also moaned like a whore, to Loki's absolute delight. Loki got about three fingers in before the Grandmaster groaned "oh, Loki, _please,"_ the low, desperate timbre of his voice shooting straight down to Loki's groin. If he were any weaker of a person it could've made him come right there. Loki wiggled his fingers, flaring them out wide, smirked at the breathless noise the Grandmaster made.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Yeah?" Loki asked, pulling his fingers together and lancing back in roughly. "Tell me about it."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

For once, Loki caught the Grandmaster at a loss for words. Instead his long fingers tightened around Loki's wrist, knees locking more firmly around his waist.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Loki leaned in further, lips brushing the Grandmaster's. " _Tell_ me, Grandmaster," he repeated, a little more forcefully this time. He kissed the bridge of the Grandmaster's nose, smiling when the Grandmaster wrapped his other hand around the toy pressed between them.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"You know me – well enough, Lo," the Grandmaster said lowly, "don't make me beg."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"But you beg so _sweetly."_

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The toy shifted slightly; belatedly, Loki realized the Grandmaster was pulling it out before driving it back in, torturously slow. He hissed through his teeth, tried to not chase after it with his hips.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_”Please,_ Loki," the Grandmaster rumbled, a coy smile playing across his lips. "Oh, _please.”_

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He punctuated this with a sharp thrust back in, which resulted in what could only be described as a _squeak_ tumbling past Loki's lips. The Grandmaster laughed.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Tease," Loki groused, but he yielded, smacking the Grandmaster's hand away to line himself – the toy, technically – up.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_Here goes nothing,_ he thought, and pushed in.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The toy's business end was – prodigious – in size; Loki had known that just by sight. Still, the blunt head of it was large enough to make him worry it was too big, but it worked through the ring of muscle like a dream, jerked Loki forward not insignificantly when it cleared completely.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Loki huffed in muted surprise; the Grandmaster moaned – _loudly._

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Just like that," he gasped, like Loki had just punched all the air out of him. The Grandmaster's hands flew to Loki's hair, his face. "Exactly like that. _Oh."_

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Norns, but was the toy _heavy._ Loki clenched hard around it to avoid it slipping out, drove it further into the Grandmaster with one harsh thrust, till his hips knocked flush to the Grandmaster's ass.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"God," Loki said, wiggling his hips. The ridged curve of the toy rubbed nicely against his clit. He patted his hand against the Grandmaster's knee. "Leg up."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He was easily obliged with one long leg hooking over his shoulder, pulling him closer. Loki folded himself over the Grandmaster, took his face in both hands.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The Grandmaster laughed, a little less composed, like Loki had put a stress fracture in him and the cracks were spiderwebbing out. He nudged Loki's ass with one hand, fingers digging in a little too desperately. "C'mon, move."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Loki grinned – it came out sharp, animalistic. "Now who's being bossy?"

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He caught the Grandmaster in an open mouthed kiss as he slid out slowly, fucked back in with one sharp thrust. The Grandmaster groaned into his mouth. Encouraged, Loki clenched down hard on the toy and repeated the motion once, twice, three times, riding the Grandmaster hard enough the bedposts hit the garishly-decorated wall of his chambers.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

If the Grandmaster sounded filthy before, he was _gone_ now, nails digging neat little crescents into Loki's hips, his ass, anywhere he could get his hands. His forehead was damp with sweat and the meticulous coif of his silvery hair had long since fallen into rumpled disarray. Loki got a hand in it and pulled just hard enough to be painful and the Grandmaster made a noise Loki had never heard before, breathless and low. It resonated in the cavity of his chest, made Loki tremble.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"I know," Loki said, just to say something. Anything the Grandmaster was feeling, Loki felt tenfold, the saddle of the toy knocking against the spot that made his hips stutter, the ridges playing mercilessly across his clit. He could feel it coming, _so close_ , the heat uncoiling deep in his belly, and if he wasn't careful–

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"I’m going to–"

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Not yet," the Grandmaster interjected, one hand landing on Loki's thigh, stilling him. "Don’t come yet."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_That_ was a tall order, especially when he was barely thinking with his head rather than the heat between his legs. But it was still fun to see the Grandmaster unwound like this, head thrown back on the pillows, hair in a silver halo around him. So Loki slowed, rolled his hips more deliberately, fucking deeper.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Mmhmm," the Grandmaster sighed, exhaling shakily when Loki drove into a sweet spot. His back arched, hips meeting Loki's for each thrust. He lifted his head and laid a lazy kiss on Loki's chin, then his mouth. _"Loki."_

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Loki's head felt cloudy, each push of the toy also knocking against his g-spot. When the Grandmaster's hand drifted to his lips his mouth dropped open easily, curling his tongue around the Grandmaster's thumb. The Grandmaster watched him, pleased, through half-lidded eyes.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_Norns, he would look good tied up,_ Loki thought hazily.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He wasn't going to last much longer; he was barely keeping it together with each thrust. The Grandmaster was the same, cock leaking messily all over his stomach but making no move for it. His unfocused eyes tracked the unsteady bob of Loki's throat with each rock of his hips.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"If you keep – ah! – going like this," the Grandmaster panted, "I won't need – to touch myself.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Loki laughed, but it came out weak, shattered. "Then come for me, Grandmaster."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He picked up the pace, similar to before, fucking the Grandmaster hard and fast, the bed complaining, the Grandmaster moaning in delight. True to his word, the Grandmaster made a pleased sound and came untouched across his own stomach, polished fingernails digging hard into Loki's shoulderblade.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Exhausted, Loki made to pull out, and was stopped by a hand on his wrist, tugging him closer.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"You haven't come yet."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"You don't want me to – keep going?"

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The Grandmaster looked at Loki like he'd grown a second head. "Well, why not?"

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Now it was Loki's turn to stare. The Grandmaster's leg dropped to wrap around Loki's waist, urging him on.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Don’t keep me waiting, sweetness."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Loki shook his head, annoyed. "I don't understand you."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Nevertheless, he got the message; Loki started up again, rocking his hips in a way that benefited him more than the Grandmaster, the toy scraping across that spot again, and again, and again. He felt that same sensation right below his belly return, the heat uncoiling, threatening to shatter him to pieces upon release, and no amount of biting his own cheek could silence the desperate little sounds that burst from his chest.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The Grandmaster pushed two fingers between the toy and Loki's clit, and that did it.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Loki swore, and came harder than he remembered ever coming, locking his fingers around the Grandmaster's wrist hard enough to bruise. His orgasm felt like it went on forever, wave after wave of it threatening to send Loki sprawling across the Grandmaster's chest. Instead he rode it out against the Grandmaster's hand, hips stuttering with each shaky thrust.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Fuck," he gasped, finally, after what felt like an eternity of grinding against the toy and the Grandmaster’s fingers became just on the edge of painful. The Grandmaster wrapped a hand around it and eased it out, tortuously slow, till it came with a soft, filthy-wet _pop._ Loki whined at the loss.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"You did – wonderful," the Grandmaster said, looking at it. Loki saw that the saddle end shone with slick and turned his face away, burning with a strange mix of pride and shame.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He felt a finger breach him easily, gently toying with him, making him shudder and clench around it unconsciously. The Grandmaster hummed appreciatively and removed it after a couple of seconds, pressed it to his tongue. "Mm, you're soaking wet."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"That good," Loki agreed, breathlessly. The Grandmaster's ridiculously long leg was still hitched at his waist; he stroked at it feather-light till he felt a trail of goosebumps following his path. A hand pressed between his shoulderblades, entreating him down.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"C'mere," said the Grandmaster, and Loki acquiesced, allowing the Grandmaster to curl himself around Loki like a very tall, very satisfied cat. His nails scratched lightly at Loki's bare flank, making him shiver.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Y'know," he said, as casually as someone deciding on what to have for dinner, "I think I might love you."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

It took everything Loki had to not spit all over the Grandmaster's face in pure, unadulterated shock.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Loki settled on, "you don't know what you're speaking of."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The Grandmaster's eyes were uncharacteristically soft. Loki thought of how easily he could slide a blade between his ribs, how unguarded he was. How fragile. Like the Grandmaster had torn his own chest open, shown Loki his supernova heart. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He found that he hated thinking of this.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Maybe so," said the Grandmaster. His hand was travelling up Loki's side, over his pulse point on his neck, onto his cheek, his temple. He touched Loki like a priceless glass animal. "And goodness knows I haven't, ah, loved anything before, so...what do I know?"

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Something twisted unpleasantly in Loki's gut, and he found himself turning his face away in shame, pressing his knuckles to his teeth hard. His eyes burned with an emotion Loki didn't know was there, didn’t want to acknowledge.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_This can't last,_ a small, sad voice in his head whispered. _Why deny yourself the small indulgences?_

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He felt hands on his face, stroking his hair, trying to calm him. He didn't want to look.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Hey, hey," the Grandmaster murmured. His fingers curled under Loki's chin, entreated Loki to look back. "I won't say it again if it bothers you so much."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He had that same expression on his face, like he was holding his ancient heart in his hands. There was something swollen in Loki's throat; he swallowed it down uneasily.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"That’s not what I meant–" Loki started, and then stopped, biting the inside of his cheek. "I – you–"

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He made a broken noise, opted instead to kiss the Grandmaster. It was a cruel kiss, with too much teeth, but the Grandmaster took it graciously, meeting teeth with tongue, the gentle press of lips. His mouth was hot and sickly-sweet, and Loki wished he could sink into this, get lost forever.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The kiss was everything Loki wanted to say but couldn't, hoped instead the Grandmaster could infer from the desperate press of his body, his fingers cradling the base of his skull.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"We have all the time in the universe," the Grandmaster said, pulling Loki closer to rest his head on his chest. The tears finally betrayed him, dropping onto the Grandmaster's sternum.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_We don't, and that'll be what kills me,_ is what Loki didn't say, and the last thing he thought before he drifted to a fitful sleep, the Grandmaster’s fingers tangled in his hair.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> yep, it's another pwp loki/grandmaster fic, what else is new. [here's the song to go with it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXQVj2mQS5I)
> 
> the fun thing about writing fanfiction set on a hypothetical trash planet full of all forms of debauchery is that they probably have a, er, _prolific_ sex toy industry, and also that i can make up whatever ridiculous sex toys i want to. the thing loki uses on the grandmaster is essentially the unholy combination of a glass toy and a feeldoe. i don't know if something like this hypothetically exists in real life, or if it's even plausible, but you're welcome anyway.


End file.
